The Hotspring
by feegle78
Summary: The Inquisitor arrives back at Skyhold and is shown to a hotspring as a surprise from Cullen.


It had been a long hard ride back to Skyhold from The Hinterlands. Snow had started to fall on the way making the ride hard and cold. When I had returned all I'd wanted was to flop into bed and stay there for a week. I would also have liked my Commander, Cullen, to join me to keep me warm. Our relationship hadn't progressed that far. Yet.

Finding Varric waiting for me had not been a pleasant surprise.

I was dirty, cold and tired. For some reason though I just couldn't get mad at him. Maybe it was his cheerful countenance, or the fact that I did genuinely like Varric.

He handed me a robe and a drying cloth and told me to follow him.

"Varric, can't it wait? I really need to sleep for a while." I said running my palm over my eyes.

"This may help your aches and pains." He said as we walked down through Skyhold, just past Cullens quarters.

I looked longingly at his door, wishing I could ditch Varric and go and see him. Lay down in his comfortable bed and just relax with him.

I'd missed him while I had been away and had hoped he'd be in my quarters when I'd returned. We'd only spent the night together once, but I could dream couldn't I? He probably didn't even know I'd arrived back anyway.

We'd arrived at what I assumed was our destination. A hole. It was a hole in the wall of a rock. So perhaps more an entrance than just a hole. Someone had hung a thick curtain over it, Varric pushed it aside and gestured for me to follow.

The tunnel was dark even though there were torches lit along the way. When we reached the end of the tunnel I couldn't help but gasp in amazement.

On the other side of the cave was a mouth that opened to show the snow covered peaks of the neighbouring mountains.

The view wasn't what had me gasping though, someone probably Varric, had lit clusters of candles around the edge of what looked like a hot spring.

"When did you find this?" I asked, staring around the cave in wonder. "It's fantastic Varric."

He looked a little sheepish, "Actually it wasn't me. Curly found it and thought you might like to use it when you got back."

"Cullen found this?" I asked, feeling a little stab of disappointment that he hadn't been the one to show me.

Varric nodded, "Yup. I don't know how but he found it in his spare time. I didn't even know he had spare time."

"Why didn't he show me himself?" I asked looking around the cave and trying not to sound disappointed.

"Because he had to finish with the days training and get cleaned up first." Cullen said placing a small sack on a table I hadn't noticed before. I'd never been so happy to hear someone else's voice in my life. I really wanted to run over to him but he wanted to keep our business as private as possible.

He looked so good, I winced when I thought of how I must look, tired dirty with a few bruises.

When Cullen frowned as he looked at me, I realised I must look worse than I thought.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Varric said loudly clapping his hands together to get our attention when Cullen and I just stared at one another a moment longer.

"Will anyone else be coming in to use it?" I asked realising how desperately I wanted to get into the hot pool of water and soak the aches out of my muscles.

"No, I swore Varric to secrecy and as far as I know, he's told no one about it." Cullen stepped towards me, I loved it when he looked at me like he was doing now. So intense, his golden brown eyes looking directly into mine.

"Were you hurt?" He asked his big hands grasping my hips and pulling me close. I slid my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder for a moment. My tiredness lessening a little.

"Only some bruises, nothing severe." I said, kissing his neck.

"Come on. Bath and bed in that order." He said.

"Oh Really Commander?" I couldn't help but tease. If I was being honest I agreed with him, but I loved being coy with him.

I looked at him, my eyes gleaming he shook his head and smiled, "No, nothing like that. You literally just got back and I can tell you're exhausted."

I was relieved when my leathers and breaches fell to the ground. I yanked my tunic over my head and kicked my clothing under the table that held the sack Cullen had been carrying. I glanced at it curiously before sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling my feet in the water before sliding in.

The pool itself was the size of a large pond, the water was smooth and felt like a warm bath. Standing up the water reached just under my breasts so it wasn't too deep.

I lay back in the water putting my feet up and floating. I would probably regret wetting my hair later, but right now I was having trouble caring.

The heat from the water started to seep into my muscles, easing the aches and pains I had from fighting, riding for days and sleeping on the ground. My mind began to wander as I floated there gently moving my hands back and forth in the water. I closed my eyes for a moment and just let all the tension go.

"Are you going to get in with me?" I asked Cullen after he had made no move, other than to lean on the table by the door way. He smirked at me and inclined his head before undressing and tossing his clothes carelessly on the ground near mine.

As I waited I went back to floating, closing my eyes in bliss. Bless Varric for not taking no for an answer. When he finally joined me he had soap and a wash cloth, I assume they came from the mysterious sack he had been carrying.

Cullen grabbed me as I floated past him, both of us chuckling a little. When I was standing he turned my back to him and lathered up the wash cloth. He washed my back and shoulders slowly, massaging the aching muscles. His hands slid around my ribs and up to cup and wash my breasts, I was silently cursing my leaving my brassier on when I felt him unlace it and slide it down my arms.

My breaths were coming thick and fast, when the cloth slide over my nipples, gently rubbing against them before sliding across my belly.

My eyes rolled back in my head when he kissed the side of my neck, gently biting me. I rested my head back on his shoulder moaning softly.

"I was worried for you." He said against my neck.

"I'm fine, I'm here." I said breathlessly, moving away a little, I had intended to turn around. But before I could he dragged me back against him, one of his hands slid up to cover my breast while the other pressed me back against him, grinding his hips against my ass.

Oh Maker, please. My hand slid up into his hair and held his mouth there while he gently bit and kissed my neck. I felt his stubble rasp against my skin and shuddered. My nipples were hard and he pinched one when he bit down on my neck.

"Oh Cullen please." I groaned in a breathy voice.

"Please what?" he asked, his voice a husky imitation of his usual perfectly clipped tone. His other hand had started to trail down my body over my stomach, sliding down. I moaned when he stopped just before touching me between my legs.

"Please what?" he repeated nipping my ear lobe.

"Please don't stop." Was that my voice, all breathy and low pitched? It seemed my Commander liked to tease.

I felt his tongue circle my ear then his hand started that slow slide again.

When he finally touched me my back arched, I rubbed my ass on his hardness. His fingers started a maddening circling, I moaned and pressed back harder. He groaned against my neck and pinched my nipple, wringing a small cry from me.

I slid my hand back and grabbed his shaft moving my fingers up and down. He groaned and shoved his hips forward, forcing more of himself into my hand.

Suddenly he stopped and spun me around and kissed me, his tongue teasing mine. I moaned sliding my arms around his neck, pressing my breasts into his chest. He started to back me towards the edge of the pool where there was a small ledge that was around waist height the stone smooth and flat.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, pushing my legs apart so my knees rested beside his hips. I felt the blunt tip of him nudge at my entrance and held my breath. Cullen grabbed my hips to guide me down. That broad head was wedged inside me now, both of us were panting heavily as I slowly moved my hips down.

"Oh Maker!" We both moaned, resting my forehead on his. I opened my eyes to see him give me that small smirk of his, then he leaned in and kissed me again. This kiss was different to the others we'd shared. More carnal and intimate.

I lifted my hips in one sure stroke, we broke our kiss gasping for breath. I began to move rhythmically on him, the water around us splashing with my movements.

I felt myself getting closer, my breath was coming faster, I threw my head back as waves started to break over me, slamming myself up and down on his shaft. Then everything came to a peak and I shattered feeling myself squeezing his shaft snugly and hearing him groan.

I'm not sure how it happened, I had my back pressed against the wall of the pool, my legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into me fast and hard. It went on and on until I felt the hot splash inside me, hearing him groan and almost collapse from the heat in the water and what we had been doing.

When we broke apart, Cullen grinned at me sheepishly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Tired, but never better." I said kissing him quickly.

We got out of the pool and dried each other off. I wrapped myself in the drying cloth and leaned against the small table closing my eyes as he pulled on his pants and tunic.

"Come on." He said lifting me up and carrying me out of the cave.

"But what about my clothes?" I asked, snuggling my head against his shoulder, already falling asleep.

"I'll come back for them later." I didn't wake up until he put me in my bed. When he went to leave I grabbed his shirt and shook my head.

"Stay." I said pulling the blankets behind me back so he could slide in. For a minute I thought he was going to protest, thankfully he didn't and got in bed wrapping us both up against the chill.

"I love you." I said before I fell back asleep.

"And I love you." He replied holding me tightly against him.


End file.
